Short Poem
by Eternal Grey
Summary: GaaSaku/SasuSaku very short poem first chapter. please read I added a story thanks to reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Short GaaSaku poem. Plz read its really short ppl!**

_I reached my hand out. _

_You slapped it away. _

_I fell to the ground._

_My fears my only escape._

_I clutched my fear quickly._

_I fell in love with his dark smile._

_He clutched me tightly,_

_and whisked me away._

_Into the darkness, _

_where we now play._

_His arms around me,_

_as his breath tickling my face._

_I'm not with you anymore._

_I'm with a new guy now._

_His love is dark,_

_his words so sweet._

_He truly cares for me._

_It's not some feat._

_"I love you" he whispers_

_"I hope so" I answer._

_Thanks to you I am broken..._

_Thanks to him I am whole._

_Sasuke you killed me_

_Gaara you used what you could to bring me back._

_The villian and the dark knight both had thier turn with the damsel..._


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't want to add on but I guess I really just wanted to. A simple somewhat sad fic for anyone who might want to read. My other stories are better since this is just trying to fit with my poem.**

_Tears burn her eyes, _

_as she breathes the lies. _

I was used to him shoving me to the cold hard floor and telling me it was all my fault. I was so used to it. The way he claimed to love me in the morning, got tired of me during the day, then hated me at night. This was just life for us. I wasn't sure what made me do it but I decided I was going out. No matter what he said or what he did I was going to go out. I put on a slick dark purple dress and put my hair up in a bun with chop sticks. I figured that after I hung at the club I could change into something raggedy from walmart and he would never know.

Just as I entered the club though I noticed him there in the back corner flirting with some girls. I gasped but before I could leave I ran into someone. A boy with dark red hair and amazing sky blue eyes smiled at me. "Why are you leaving?" He asked making me gasp and take a step back as he reached for me. I flinched just before he stroked my hair. My eyes widened when I realised he wasn't about to hit me.

"Why didn't you hit me?" I asked shocked. I blushed realising he asked a question first then faced him blankly. "Someone I should avoid is here." I stated making him smirk as he scanned the room.

"I didn't hit you because I like you. Oh and I'm guessing you're talking about Sasuke? I heard he has a girl at home he likes to beat up on and then pretend to love her on the weekdays. Poor girl." He said glaring at Sasuke.

"So he talks about her?" I asked incredulously actually becoming happy that I was mentioned at all. He stared at me like I was insane as he nodded slowly. i clapped my hands together and smiled becoming happy just with the thought that people knew about me.

"Do you want to dance?" the boy said making me smile slyly.

"Sure if you tell me your name." I answered getting confident.

"Gaara and you are?" I can't tell him my real name if Sasuke finds out...

"Eclaire. Eclaire Lovette."


	3. Chapter 3

**I wrote another chapter. That would have been a real crappy ending otherwise. **

I smirked at Sasuke as he glanced over. He didn't recognize me. There were a couple other girls in here with pink hair as well so I wasn't that unusual.

"Gaara I think our boy Sasuke is coming over. I wonder what would happen if I mentioned the girl he has locked away at home." I asked cockily. I was starting to act confident now. This was my one realese.

"You shouldn't get on his bad side too quickly. He's got people you know." He told me bitterly.

"I do too." I winked making him stare at me shocked.

Sasuke walked up to me then and kissed my hand. I was barely able to conceal my flinch.

"You are so much more elagent than the people here. So why is an actual _lady _here?" Sasuke asked me looking at the girls he had been flirting with in disgust. He found some high quality now.

"Well I figured I should go see the world every once in a while." I said simply then undid my hair swiftly.

"I should go." I said simply knowing Sasuke would be leaving soon.

"Wait-" He started but I put a finger to his lips.

"That girl you have locked away in your pretty little home... well have some fun before you have to go home to her again." I winked to make sure I had enough time to prepare at home.

"Yeah..." he murmured his eyes now dazed. "I probably should."

"I'm Eclair Lovette by the way!" I grinned then finger waved them goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

I fell to the ground at the impact. He kicked me in the gut causing me to cringe. My mouth filled with liquid as he smirked at me.

"I'm going easier on you thanks to this new hot girl I'm into. Eclair Lovette? Sounds sexy doesn't she? 3" Sasuke asked starry eyed.

"Good.... luck with.... her." I muttered making him smile.

"I don't even need luck with this girl!" He smirked then lifted me by my shirt before forcing me into a violent kiss.

His tongue swallowed my mouth it seemed before he bit bard into my tounge so he could taste my blood and add more 'flavor' to the kiss.

I wimpered lightly wishing I could summon back my sudden cocky strength from earlier but that was Eclair not me.

That could never be me.

"Thank you Sakura. I needed to remember what pink hair feels like for this girl. She looks like you only better." He laughed making me glare and wipe my mouth of the blood.

He grabbed a bat and hit me full force on my head knocking me out instantly.

I was in my dream world now.

_I was in my normal rags as I walked through the club. i noticed a pink haired girl laughing with a bunch of guys around her up ahead. She turned and glared at me._

_"Worthless peice of trash. You can't even fight! You are such a wimp little angel." She laughed but it was more filled of agitation then grief. _

_I stared at her my eyes wide. She looked familiar. Very Familiar. _

_"Sakura darling you must leave now back to your darling Sasuke!" She called waving to me. "Toodle Ooo!" _

I woke up shaking. Sasuke wrapped his arms around me. I felt so fragile with his arms around my bare skin.

God I hated this person. Something stirred inside of me. Something that could hurt this man. Something I wanted real bad.


	5. Chapter 5

I was Eclair again on the late night scene.

I started to sway with my arms in the air as some guys were painfully obvious as they stared at my ass.

"Hello Eclair." A silky voice said from next to me.

I turned to see a scary looking boy with cat ears on. He smiled at me making me smirk.

"Hello." I answered slowly making his eyes fallow me as I moved. I danced like a knife the way I made sharp swift movements but also was flexible in every movement I made you cold see my predatory intentions.

No one could resist me.

"So are you new around here?" He asked dancing beside me. He looked like crap compared to me but Eclair made no enemies. She was loved by everyone. Everyone but herself.

"A little." I answered as my black combat boots traced up his leg as he leaned closer into me. Suddenly I turned away and walked toward the bar.

"Just a coke please." I said simply making the bartender look me up.

"Are you sure you dont want any beer? or even wine?" He asked gruffly trying to hide his attraction.

"Ah its the famous Eclair... wearing black of all things!" A boy said from behind me. I turned to see a girl with long blonde hair smirking at me.

"Who might you be?" I asked annoyed that she was wasting my fun time.

"Your hell. Now leave this club and never return Eclair!!!!" The girl smirked assured that I would leave completely terrified of this scrawney thing.

"I think not. I have some places to be and people to see." I said grabbing my coke and walking toward Gaara.

She glared and attempted to hit me but I ducked quickly then punched her in the gut.

"Now go away and never return." I said simply making her glare then cough up blood.

I walked up to Gaara then as he smirked at the poor girl on the ground.

"I've always wanted to do that to Ino." He smirked as I smiled widely.

I... become a completely different person here..... and it scares me.


	6. Chapter 6

I was laying in bed curled up sleeping on my side. My eyes were closed tightly as I waited for him to get home. Eclair didn't get to talk to him last night so I knew he'd be mad.

My eyes teared up as I continued to wait for him. My anxiety was gaining at incredible speed. It was annoying. My eyes dried themselves as I heard him fiddle with the lock.

I acted like I was beyond asleep as he stormed into my room. He slowed when he saw my sleeping form. Sitting on my bed he stroked my hair lightly.

"I wish I could love you." He whispered kissing my forehead. Suddenly he was gone leaving me shocked as I stayed up all night completely shocked.

When I woke up Sasuke was sitting at the dining table. Next to him was a plate of eggs and bacon with a glass of orange juice. The only odd thing about this was that he had his own right in front of him.

"Oh I'm sorry do you have company?" I asked already turning around to leave.

"My company is you. Care to have a seat beside me or would you rather eat alone in the kitchen?" He asked making me stare at him in shock.

"Oh um sure I'll eat with you." I replied glad I was already dressed with my hair brushed and smelling clean. This had to be a special occasion of some sort.

"How are you today? Did you sleep well?" Sasuke asked staring at me looking curious.

"I'm fine, and I had sweet dreams instead of my normal." I replied then gasped inwardly. I was acting like Eclair!

"That's good. Sakura would you like to join me at dinner tonight? I was planning on going to the cafe Jenivere. It's supposed to be great." He smiled taking my hand.

I gasped this time out loud. "Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked then mentally slapped myself. This makes no sense though!

"It's because I want to love you." He replied smiling at me genuinely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Holy crap! I am officially back! That was the longest grounding ever! Now prepare for the most undates ever! Oh my gosh I missed this place so much!!!!!!**

I wanted to fall backwards into a never ending sleep but Eclair isn't the type of person to do such a thing.

"Ha! Yea right she could never fool you!" I laughed touching Neji's hand lightly.

"Eclair." A voice said making me turn around and stare at Sasuke in complete and utter shock.

"Sasuke what are you doing here? I thought for sure you would be flirting with one of the other girls." I said softly.

"Well I just came here to tell you that I want to be loyal to my wife." He started making me nod and begin to turn away losing interest.

Suddenly he grabbed my arm and kissed me deeply. I stayed still completely limp, as he continued to kiss me. I didn't contribute at all.

"But I can't help being attracted to you." He smirked trailing kisses down my neck before I pushed him away.

"Thanks for the offer but you should stay loyal to your wife." I said elegantly with my normal air of mystery. On the inside I was a wreck. Eclair and Sakura were mingling. Both of us hated this man with a passion. For one second we felt as though he was changing but that was all just a lie. He can never change.

"I know you..." He whispered staring at me curiously as I pushed through the crowd till I found myself in Gaara's arms.

"So that's where you were. When will you let me in and allow me to help you?" Gaara whispered as he held me close and allowed my emotions to engulf me. I didn't cry or say a word. I just allowed him to protect me.

I was beginning to get used to Eclair and her prescence in my soul. It seemed as though she's been waiting to come out for a long time.

"Goodbye." I murmured and left the club. There's no reason for me to stay here any longer. I need to dream and to escape this place. Everyone loves me but the one I've been dying to fall for me.

Sasuke doesn't love Sakura. He loves Eclair's mysterious prescence and elegant nature.

"Please don't die." Gaara called after me making my eyes widen.

I turned around then and nodded. "I won't."


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! I got a review from everything and nothing! Thank you so much for reviewing I just adore reviews! (yes I do understand that I'm acting weird right now but oh well! Since you gave me that lovely review I have decided to update today!**

I came home in my rags. I'm used to having to go through the changing process and putting dirt on my face and tangling my hair. It's becoming all too normal. Suddenly Sasuke came home, if the slamming of the front door wasn't obvious enough.

"Sakura!" He called making me shake slightly before forcing myself to go out to him. When I came out into the hallway he ran toward me and gave me a hug. It was tight and almost as though he was trying to keep me from going anywhere. It hurt and yet was comforting.

"What's the matter?" I whispered making him smile softly and look at me with such sad eyes.

"I think I cheated on you tonight. I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have let myself get carried away. It was only a kiss though!" He said then kissed me gently on the forehead.

"It's ok." I said softly and wrapped my arms around him so that my hands were at the back of his neck. I forgive him even though I shouldn't.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I won't try anything I just want to sleep in your bed. I can't be alone right now." He whispered leading me to my room.

"I don't mind." I said emotionlessly. He just smiled like a young child and picked me up into his arms. He carried me all the way into the room then laid me under the covers. His eyes were so soft and gentle but I knew he could be mean when he wanted to. I was ready to face that cruelity and face him but it seemed to be gone.

"Eclair... is such a cruel woman." He said as I walked into the bathroom and began to wash my face and brush my teeth.

"Eclair? How so?" I asked trying not to sound too interested.

"She seems to be hiding her true feelings. For some reason I'm desperate to know what they are." He answered making me hesitate.

"What do you think her true feelings are?" I asked making him look at me oddly.

"Why do you seem to care about this?" He asked continuing to stare at me.

"You used to have such an obsession over her. It's only natural I'd be curious as to what you think." I said making him smirk and shake his head.

"There's no need to be jealous my dear Sakura!" He laughed making me smile bitterly.

I waited for a moment then decided I should ask him. "Do you think I could join you tomorrow?" I asked making him glance at me for a moment.

"If you let my stylist play with you then sure. He can probably make you presentable." He sighed making me turn around and smirk.

Eclair will die and I will find out who I truly am. Sasuke will finally know the truth and I can find out his reaction. Who knows? I may wind up with Gaara after all.


End file.
